


Di Mind Palace, baci e temporali

by classichowell



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying Sherlock Holmes, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classichowell/pseuds/classichowell
Summary: Dal testo:"Il pianto non è più silenzioso, adesso. Sono urla, sono tuoni che si sono aggiunti al temporale, è rumore forte e assordante che riempie la stanza e ti fa male alla gola, alla testa, ai polmoni. Hai voglia di alzarti e rovesciare il tavolo, rompere i vetri, sparare ai muri, chiamarlo e implorarlo di tornare indietro perché da solo non ce la fai, anche se dici che la solitudine ti protegge. La verità è che lui ti proteggeva e ti rendeva migliore, più felice".
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Di Mind Palace, baci e temporali

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutt*! Ho scritto questa "cosa" (?) un paio di anni fa, l'ho ritrovata di recente e non mi ha fatto completamente schifo, quindi ho pensato... perché no?  
Siate gentili per favore, è la prima fanfiction che pubblico. Critiche costruttive sono sempre ben accette!

Un bacio. Piccolo, sfuggente, quasi impercettibile. Veloce come un lampo in mezzo a un temporale, mentre fuori è buio. Un bacio, e poi... E poi nient'altro, poi lui va via e rimani da solo. Solo con quello stesso buio in cui infuriano i lampi.  
"Se ami qualcuno, lascialo andare", dicono. Ed è quello che volevi fare, davvero, ci hai provato, ma... Ma lui era lì, davanti a te come due anni fa dietro a quelle sbarre scappando dalla polizia, e cosa potevi fare? Non hai capito più nulla. Non riesci mai a capire nulla con lui.  
È la tua unica certezza, così com'è la tua unica debolezza.  
Una lacrima solitaria ti accarezza la guancia. Ma è la tua guancia? Certo che è la tua, Sherlock, non essere stupido. Ma... Com'è possibile? Tu non piangi mai. Tu reprimi, reprimi tutto, chiudi dentro una scatolina in una stanzina in fondo ad un lungo corridoio buio del Mind Palace, come sei arrivato a piangere? È stato lui, lui e quel dannato bacio. Non avresti dovuto.  
Mancano poche ore. Quattro, cinque al massimo. Poche ore prima che lui si faccia la sua vita e ti lasci da parte, come sapevi sarebbe successo. Perché mai pensare che ti avrebbe voluto?  
"Quale vita? Io non c'ero". Certo, come no. Facile fare il duro davanti a tuo fratello, vero? Un po' meno facile quando sei faccia a faccia con te stesso, combattendo per non affogare in quello che adesso è un pianto inarrestabile e silenzioso che ti mangia dentro e ti costringe a mandare all'aria tutta la scatolina nella stanza in fondo al corridoio. Lo sapevi, sapevi benissimo che sarebbe finita così. Lo sapevi da quando l'hai visto vicino a lei, quando lui era seduto a quel tavolo con quel suo completo elegante e quell'anello, ed era indeciso, era impacciato e così tenero... L'inizio della fine. Un piccolo, piccolissimo rumore dalla scatolina. Lo sapevi già allora, ma hai continuato a sperare, invano, che lui vedendoti corresse da te dimenticandosi di avere qualcuno.  
Il pianto non è più silenzioso, adesso. Sono urla, sono tuoni che si sono aggiunti al temporale, è rumore forte e assordante che riempie la stanza e ti fa male alla gola, alla testa, ai polmoni. Hai voglia di alzarti e rovesciare il tavolo, rompere i vetri, sparare ai muri, chiamarlo e implorarlo di tornare indietro perché da solo non ce la fai, anche se dici che la solitudine ti protegge. La verità è che lui ti proteggeva e ti rendeva migliore, più felice.  
E adesso?  
Sei di nuovo da solo, con i tuoi sensi di colpa, i "se", i "forse", con l'unica compagnia del temporale che minaccia di scardinare le finestre.  
La scatolina nella stanzina in fondo al corridoio ormai è ridotta in cenere, i sentimenti che avevi schiacciato lì dentro scalpitavano per uscire e hanno bruciato tutto quello che potevano bruciare, compreso te. Quel bacio ti ha ridato un po' di vita e ti ha contemporaneamente tolto tutta quella che avevi. E resti scottato, di nuovo.  
Ti siedi sulla poltrona stringendoti il petto mentre gli occhi sono ormai rossi dal pianto e non senti più la gola. Ti siedi, e aspetti che quel temporale finisca e si porti via quello che stai provando, mentre lo smoking appeso sull'armadio in camera sembra farti un sorriso sarcastico.

Buio.

**Author's Note:**

> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate! Un abbraccio.  
\- Kim


End file.
